Zelda's Wedding Surprise
by Gunbunny1
Summary: Link leaves and Zelda finds out about a mysterious suitor. Who will he turn out to be?
1. Mystery Suitor

I do not own Nintendo or Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me. I don't have anything.  
  
Zelda's Wedding Surprise  
  
I sit on top of the wall watching the figured in green lay in the grass. Glancing over to the stream beside him, I notice the orange reflection of the slowly setting sun. Yet, I hesitate to wake him. If I wake him, then this beautiful moment will be gone. Just like he will be with the rising sun. How I always miss him when he leaves. My chest heaves and a sigh escapes my lips.  
  
How long have I been sitting here watching him? I know father will be upset and worried, because it is almost dark. I still can't bring myself to leave the man that I have loved so long, but will never be able to tell. That man, Link, has saved me time and time again, but never can I thank him with what I wish. My love.  
  
"Link." My whisper is as quiet as the wind, but he stirs gently in the grass. However, he does not rise, and I smile in relief. I find myself drifting off in the quiet of the night now. I know I shouldn't. I need to return to the castle, and tell my father of my return. Somehow, I feel that my father will understand just this once. I lay down on top of the high wall; away from the dangers of the night.  
  
My eyes blink open as I yawn and stretch. Slowly, I realize that I lay on a soft and comfortable surface, a bed. My eyes widen in shock as I sit up, suddenly quite awake and frightened.  
  
I relax as I recognize my own room in the castle. The only evidence of my knight, my hero was a green cap setting on my bedside table. A smile and a blush capture my expression. What must he have thought to find me out so far from the castle? Yet, the smile disappears quickly, today he is not here. I fall back onto my bed hopelessly, not even bothering to pull the covers about me.  
  
A while later.  
  
A loud pounding sound brings me to consciousness. "Princess. Daughter. Zelda! May I enter?" My father was always so polite.  
  
I sighed and dully spoke, "Yes, Father, you may enter." The large man, who was king, entered. His expression spoke of regret and compassion.  
  
"Daughter."  
  
"It's alright, Father. It was his choice." He came close to me and held me like a little child. I could see a slight smile tugging at his lips. "What makes you so happy despite the loneliness that pervades this castle?"  
  
My father leaned closer, the softly whispered in my ear. "Perhaps not all that was left to you was a hat." Suddenly and proudly he stands. "As of today a suitor has been found. You will marry him for the good of our kingdom and our lineage. The wedding is in a fortnight (note: fortnight=2 weeks)."  
  
My eyes widen because I felt this was terrible news. I wasn't even asked. Is my suitor someone I could even love? Why was my father so proud and smug about this decision? Is there something that I don't understand, or don't know? Tears reach my eyes as my father pats me on the head.  
  
"Preparations begin tomorrow morning." His sly smile pierces my confusion as he leaves.  
  
"Father! Father! Do I know this suitor?" Perhaps the answer would help ease my troubled mind.  
  
"He is someone you've known for a long time." His voice trails off down the hallway.  
  
I feel angry that my father is playing at my emotions. At least if I can't be with Link, then couldn't I at least have Link close by as my protector and to be at my wedding. I don't even know when he'll be back. Instead of venting the anger, I throw myself down onto my bed viciously crying.  
  
Knock. Knock. Someone was very softly trying to get my attention. "Go away." I turn over in the bed.  
  
"Princess. Please eat. There is no reason to be upset." Her voice pleaded me to let down my guard, and yet it sounded as if she, too, were keeping secrets from me.  
  
"I will eat in the morning, but I am in the mood for neither company nor food right now. I will do as my father asked, but I am not happy that Link will not be here for what should be a joyous occasion. I am also not happy that I was not consulted, nor that the name of my suitor is being kept from me." I hear footsteps, obviously the maid leaving, as there are no more interruptions.  
  
During the next few weeks, I abide my father's wishes as pleasantly as possible. Though, at times, I feel this impossible loneliness. I have not even been allowed to leave the castle recently and my heart aches for freedom. Often, to calm my troubled heart, I find myself imagining Link as my suitor. Yet, how could such a brave soul love someone as pampered and weak as myself. Even as Sheik, I will never match his power and abilities. How I envy him, because he will be able to choose his fate.  
  
I lay down the white dress with green trim. I know I chose it because it had green, Link's favorite color, but it doesn't matter. It was also the prettiest, and it fit me perfectly. Sometimes, I think that I've seen Link around the castle, but I know I'm imagining things. He has much more important things to be doing, such as helping the people of Hyrule. I feel wetness on my cheek, and I turn to the mirror. A tear. I quickly brush it away, and I put on a brave smile. The wedding is tomorrow, and a bride cannot be seen upset.  
  
Little did I know that someone else noticed that tear from the doorway, but escaped my notice.  
  
I am now sitting is the King's conference room in the castle. The wedding, MY wedding is being held in the throne room. In just a few minutes I will finally know my suitor. Two long weeks of waiting, and Link never showed up either. Well, I must go on with my life. I will miss him, though. However, I will console myself with the thought that I can tell him everything when he returns.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Well, evil little me is going to leave it there for right now. Check back soon for an update. ( 


	2. Suitor Revealed

Note: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Nintendo. To those who reviewed, thank you. I am new and it makes me happy that people want me to continue my work.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
I stand impatiently at the door leading out into the throne room. The maids and Impa fuss with my hair and veil trying to make it perfect. "Impa! I can't see much of anything when you put this thick veil down. I need to see where I'm walking!"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Princess Zelda. You will be guided every step of the way." Impa smiled gently at me to calm me.  
  
"But. how will I see my suitor?" Her smile widens.  
  
"You will see him when the time is right. I can vouch that he is young, handsome, and very much a gentleman. You need not worry that he will be a poor husband." I smile weakly and nervously at her effort to comfort me. I pace back to the mirror adjusting my crown.  
  
"How much longer, Impa?" I feel what little patience I have left running thin.  
  
"Are you that anxious to marry, Zelda?" I shake my head.  
  
"No, but it's hard waiting knowing that no matter what, in the end, I will be married. Why draw it out and torture myself?" I sigh and resist the urge to fall into a comfy nearby seat. That would only delay things more as they have to redo my dress and hair. "I can't even sit!" I raise my voice slightly in irritation. .  
  
I hear a door open behind me, and I see my father in a mirror. He walks behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Your waiting is over my daughter." He gently drops my veil back down over my face. I see a blurred arm presented to me. "Shall we?" My hand slid properly onto his and I smiled with all the courage I could muster. Inside, however, my heart was full of fright and turmoil.  
  
My attendant, Impa, gracious opened the door for me into the huge, well- decorated throne room. People filled every available inch. All of Hyrule must be here at my wedding. I shook at the thought. Perhaps it was better that I couldn't all these faces. I did nod and smile to people as I walked by to keep up my calm demeanor.  
  
My father's other hand laid over mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. I looked towards the throne where the groom was waiting, but all I could make out was a blur of green. Well, at least he had the sense to match his suit with my dress. I shake off that irrational thought. What he dressed like has nothing to do with who he is, does it? No.  
  
I look for the familiar shape that I thought might be Link around the room. Yet, I saw him nowhere. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I had hoped so much that he would make it here to help and support me with his presence. I hold the sad sigh that I feel within. I must do my best to enjoy this moment. After all, Impa would not lead me wrong on her impressions of this young man. He must be good to impress her.  
  
My feet almost don't want to move as I get closer to the priest and groom, I still wish I had a name and face to put to him. I tremble, either from excitement or nervousness, I'm not sure which.  
  
We stop in front of both the priest and groom.  
  
The priest, a big jovial fellow, speaks, "Who gives this lovely bride to be wed?"  
  
My father smiles proudly, "I, King of Hyrule, do."  
  
I step gingerly forward onto the first step towards the throne and towards my husband-to-be. Yet, as I step yet again, I feel myself trip on my dress. Though, warm and gentle hands catch me and guide me up the stairs. My groom smiles down at me, and though I cannot see him, he does seem familiar.  
  
The priest's voice rings out throughout the room, "Zelda and Link welcome you, their family and friends. Each of you has given something of yourself into their lives. It is fitting then that you share in this celebration of their commitment to each other and to their lives joined in marriage."  
  
I feel my heart stop as the names are mentioned. Link? Did I hear that right? Am I imagining things? Oh, Link. I wish that this is you, but why would you hide from me? Surely, this cannot be the Link I know and love, but another by the same name.  
  
The priest pauses, and continues, "Do you Link, choose to marry Zelda? To speak the words that will join you with her as your wife for the rest of the days of your life?"  
  
A familiar voice answers, "I do." How I wish that I could place that voice? Then again, I heard his name again. I know I heard it this time.  
  
The priest turns to me. "Do you Zelda, choose to marry Link? To speak the words that will join you with him as your husband for the rest of the days of your life?  
  
My voice betrayed me with a tremble as I answer, "I do." Could it really be him? Is that why they were so sure that I would be happy? Oh, please, Goddesses let it be true.  
  
The priest voice became more serious, "Link take Zelda's right hand and repeat after me."  
  
"Zelda, I choose you to be my wife.  
  
I promise freely from this day forward  
  
To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence;  
  
To be generous with my time, my energy and my love;  
  
To be patient with you and with myself,  
  
To return love, tolerance, and generosity to your family.  
  
To trust you;  
  
To be devoted to you and our life together.  
  
These things I pledge before you, myself, our friends, and our family."  
  
It's his voice! I'm sure of it. I felt my hand tremble as his hand brushed against mine.  
  
Again, the priest spoke, "Zelda take Link's right hand and repeat after me." My hand reached out cautiously for his, and I felt faint from all the sudden revelations.  
  
"Link, I choose you to be my husband.  
  
I promise freely from this day forward  
  
To be worthy of your trust and deserving of your confidence;  
  
To be generous with my time, my energy and my love;  
  
To be patient with you and with myself,  
  
To return love, tolerance, and generosity to your family.  
  
To trust you;  
  
To be devoted to you and our life together.  
  
These things I pledge before you, myself, our friends, and our family."  
  
I feel my heart escalating in joy. I knew it was him. That musky scent of outdoors, hands calloused with sword-use, and yet always kind and gentle. It was HIM!  
  
The priest speaks, nearing the end of the ceremony now, "What pledge do you offer in symbol of these vows?"  
  
We both answer at once, "These rings."  
  
The priest, whom I can feel radiating his joy, takes the rings and gives them back to us. Then, he places his hands over ours, and blesses in the names of the goddesses. "May these rings remind us well of our vows to each other."  
  
"Zelda, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."  
  
"Link, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."  
  
The priest speaks the closing, and I smile more knowing that in a few moments that I will know for sure who my husband is. "Link and Zelda, you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of your family and friends. By the power vested in me by the three Goddesses, I pronounce you husband and wife. Let all others honor their decision and the threshold of their home. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
I feel nervous as his hands reach up to pull back my veil, letting me see him clearly for the first time. Slowly time moves. The veil is half-way up. LINK! As the veil finishes clearing my face, I throw my arms around his neck. He leans down, arms around my waist, and picks me up into a passionate embrace. Meanwhile, I hear the priest in the background of my pounding heart.  
  
"I now present Princess Zelda and Prince Link of Hyrule."  
  
Shouts and confetti fill the throne room, but we never notice. So, begins our lives together. 


	3. The Hero's Daughter

A/N: Well, someone thought it would be nice for me to continue this, and luckily I had another idea in mind for it. A friend of mine (Thanks ACE!) came up with this idea, and my boyfriend and I dressed up as Lyla and Ganondel for Halloween 2002. Well, the story continues.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I think back warmly on Link and mine's marriage three years ago. We've done so much and so little time. Peace once again rules over Hyrule, and my father has retired so that he can have rest. Despite the things that my father has ruled through, he is still a vibrant and healthy man. It's good to see him relax. In fact, soon he will have a grandchild. Both Link and my father are cautious with me now. They don't want anything bad to happen to the baby or me. I've reassured them that I don't feel any evil, but they don't believe me and are taking every precaution to keep me safe.  
  
I smile down at the pile of blonde hair in my arms as Link softly snores. I was lucky that I was able to marry you. Though, I never have gotten you back for scaring me during those weeks. I thought I'd lost you. I sigh; only realizing then that Link was awake and looking into my eyes. "Awake early and thoughtful? Is the baby keeping you awake?" I shook my head, smiling.  
  
"No, I was just remembering how cute you looked when we got married." I giggle softly. He smiles and hugs me.  
  
"Let's go. The baby is due any time now." I nod and prepare myself.  
  
* * * A few weeks later I'm sitting around with a young baby girl in my arms. Link leans over beside the bed playing with her. "I think I'll name her Lyla."  
  
Link pauses for a moment and looks at me with a huge grin, obviously happy to play daddy to this adorable little girl, "It's perfect. It fits her perfectly." He turns to Lyla, "Right, Lyla?" Lyla giggles in response to her father. "May I hold her?"  
  
I smile and begin to hand her to him, but he keeps moving his arms awkwardly, unsure of how to accept his burden. I shift the baby to one arm, and guide his arms to a better position, "Like this." Then, I gently shift the baby into his arms. His eyes widen in awe as he stares closely at Lyla for the first time.  
  
"She's beautiful. How are we going to keep the boys away from her?" He looks up for the last comment, and at his fearful expression I can't help but laugh.  
  
"You'll have to ask my father. Somehow he dealt with me all these years." I smile comfortingly. "Link, sweetheart, you're not going to lose your baby daughter to another man for many years. Just enjoy being with her." He smiled at me and then began playing with the baby.  
  
"You're right. Though, I think that your dad's been waiting long enough. I'm going to go show him Lyla." I nodded.  
  
"Good idea. I need some rest anyway." I slide down into my blankets and pillows, still sore from bring Lyla into this world. As I slip into sleep, I feel a hand firmly tuck me in.  
  
A few months pass and I find my awe at my daughter slowly drifting away. A piercing wail cuts through the castle walls for the fourth time tonight. "Link," I mumble, "Please get Lyla and bring her to me." I begin sitting up as he groans and jumps out of bed. Father has temporarily taken over Hyrule again until the baby is old enough for me to leave her with a nurse. I think fondly of Impa, and decide to ask her in the morning for advice and if she would like to guard Lyla. She's older now, but perhaps she wouldn't mind.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted as the wailing baby is brought to me, while Link lays next to me and tries to sleep. I gently rock and sing to the baby hoping she'll calm. I sing many of the songs that Link has played on his ocarina. Lyla seems calmed by these strange melodies for she quickly falls asleep. I put her to bed quickly, and I hope that I'll get some rest tonight. Even as I drift off to sleep, my ears are alert for any sounds of discomfort from Lyla.  
  
All too soon the sun rises and wakes me. "Hmm." I sit up sleepily, and realize that it's much later than I thought. It was midmorning. I glance to my side. I blink. Link is not there. How odd. Perhaps he's taking care of Lyla. I get up and go to Lyla's nursery. I feel my heart rise in my chest as neither of them are there either.  
  
"Link? Where are you?" I start heading for the kitchen.  
  
"In the kitchen!" I hear the gurgles and giggles of Lyla, and a few frustrating comments from Link. I enter and see Link covered in baby food. "How do you get her to eat? She just throws it at me."  
  
I just blink and feel myself overcome with laughter. Meanwhile, without answering, I take the spoon from Link. "Like this." I deftly slip the spoon, with food, into Lyla's mouth. Then, I show him a few games that work for when she's being stubborn. "Would you like to try again?" I see his face scrunch with determination and he nods. I hand him the spoon and sit nearby watching. I smile, thinking about how much they look alike when they're being stubborn. Well, she's definitely got some of her father in her. They're both stubborn to the last drop.  
  
As soon as Link seems to have gotten the hang of it, I get up and get some breakfast. "Have you already eaten?" He nodded. I glance over to see that he's still concentrating on Lyla, but this time he's cleaning her up. "Just take her for her bath, looks like you need one, too. Give me time to eat and I'll give her a bath while you get another one." I smile, because I know that he's already taken one bath today. He nods.  
  
Then, he begins cleaning the actual kitchen mess. Luckily, it cleaned up fairly easy. I was done eating before he was done cleaning, though. "I'll just take this little rascal to get cleaned up. See you after you're clean, too."  
  
"Alright, good luck with her. She doesn't want to do anything except play today." He runs his hands through his dirty hair exasperatedly. I giggle. "You just don't have a mother's touch, Darling," I tease.  
  
He grins and looks back at me from the door, "Neither of you are playing fair, it's always a losing battle with you, too."  
  
I pick up Lyla, and take her to the nursery for her bath. I glance at my own dirty hair and realize I'll need one after this myself. She pulls on my hair, and I sigh, realizing that no matter how tiring she could be, that I would still love her. 


	4. A Prophecy

A Prophecy  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A soft fairy-like giggle escaped my lips. My small hands held onto a small fishing pole dad had made for me. I knew I shouldn't have sneaked out of the castle, but they wouldn't miss me for a few hours. Well, dad might, but he wouldn't tell on me. Anyway, I'm safe with Epona.  
  
Squealing as something suddenly grabbed onto my fishing pole, I pulled with all my might. I pulled harder, and then suddenly I flew onto my back. I laugh as I caught a glint of silver. I caught one! Now, I have something to show daddy! Maybe mommy will show me how to cook it for dinner.  
  
I grab it and bring running back towards Epona and climb onto her back. I secure the fish and the pole from my seat. Then, I let Epona run for Hyrule castle. I glance at the sky knowing that I've already been out for too long.  
  
Epona slows down for a breather and I notice something behind a rock. It's a small cave. I guide Epona towards it, and I hear someone. "Who's there?" It was an old voice. I wrinkle my nose.  
  
"I am Lyla, Princess of Hyrule. Who are you?" I spoke proudly and determined, and I thought that if dad had heard me then perhaps he'd be proud of me.  
  
An old man hobbled out of the cave. "I'm just an old man, a hermit. Surely, I am no danger to a strong girl such as yourself." He bows down in front of Epona. "Though, as a daughter of Hyrule and daughter of the Hero of Time, you carry a great burden. Many years from now, on your 16th birthday, a great evil will once again fall on Hyrule. The power and the burden of saving Hyrule will fall to you. Beware young one that your fate dies not lie with death."  
  
I shudder, though I'm not sure if it's from the cold or the creepy old man. "You're crazy! Mommy and Daddy will protect Hyrule. Nothing like that will happen." I kick Epona into a run, away from the crazy hermit and towards the castle.  
  
"That's only if they're there to stop it." The old man's words trail off into the night. I suddenly don't feel as brave as darkness creeps down around me. I feel myself crying, but I just hug Epona knowing she'll keep me safe. I fall asleep with my arms around her neck and my face pressed into her mane.  
  
I wake up as rain hits me. I'm sitting in front of the stable. I hear someone calling, "Lyla! Lyla! Where did you get to?" It's daddy.  
  
"Daddy! I'm over here with Epona!" He runs over to me, and scoops me up in his arms.  
  
"What have I told you about running around outside the walls without Impa?" I look down regretfully for a moment, and then I look up with a mischievous grin.  
  
"But, Daddy, I brought back a fish for us! Won't Mommy be proud?" He sighs, and smiles.  
  
"You really are hopeless, aren't you? Good thing your mother thinks you were with me today. Come on. Let's put Epona up and show Mom the fish." He begins taking the stuff off Epona and I put it up. Lastly, he takes off the saddle and puts it up. Then, we spend time grooming her.  
  
After a little bit, I speak up, "Daddy, if we don't take the fish in soon, then it's going to spoil." He smiles and sets the grooming stuff to the side. He closes the stall and grabs the bucket he'd dumped the fish in.  
  
"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting, should we?" I shake me head and excited run ahead.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! I got dinner!" I run into her and daddy's room. I see her signed papers, and she turns to catch me in a hug as I run in.  
  
"What sort of dinner did you get for us?" She hugs me and ruffles my hair.  
  
"Fish, and I did it all by myself, too!" I giggle.  
  
"That's great! Get yourself cleaned up and we'll have dinner." I smile, and then remember something.  
  
"But Mommy, I wanted to learn how to cook it. Please!"  
  
"Alright. Clean up and come back here and I'll help you." I practically leap out of her arms and towards the door.  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" I ran as fast as I could only skidding to a stop at the door to the bathing area. I shuck my clothes and quickly clean myself. Just as quickly, I don clean clothes, without even drying my hair and run back down the hallway.  
  
"I'm done!"  
  
"Well, Zelda, I think that someone's excited about this," I hear mommy laugh and a few more mumbled words as the door opens.  
  
"That was fast, Lyla. Are you sure you're clean?" I nod and go over my checklist in my mind. "Even behind your ears?" I pause for a moment and go over my list again, and then I realize it's not even there. I blush and duck my head.  
  
"No, Mommy. I forgot."  
  
I feel her arm around my shoulder. "Just take a slower bath before bed. Okay?" I nod, happy that she's not going to keep me from helping her because I forgot.  
  
"Thank you, Mommy."  
  
"It's not a problem, Sweetie. Daddy will be along in a few minutes to help us." I nearly jumped for joy to hear that daddy would be helping, too. Of course, everything had caused me to forget about the scary hermit I'd met only hours ago.  
  
* * * * * * Well, I hope you like this so far. I may come back and revise these chapters as I get reviews and ideas. I'm planning on many, many more chapters to this, but each chapter isn't going to be very long, only a few pages each, but I'll see how things go. Keep reading. I plan to post whenever I have time. That's not always much when I have college work, but I'll keep trying. 


End file.
